All of Me
by SplishySplash
Summary: Professor Layton and Emmy get kidnapped by a familiar masked madman. Layton/Emmy pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **All of Me

**Author: SplishySplash aka Lastwaterbender**

**Fandom: Professor Layton**

**Pairing: Emmy/Layton**

**Rating: T+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Professor Layton and Emmy get taken by a masked madman. **

He woke up to dripping. His head ached, his body sore and there was something heavy against his right side that was breathing slowly. His assistant Emmy.

Professor Hershel Layton's eyes shot opened as he remembered where he was, well what had happened at least because he had no idea where they were. He was in a damp cell of some sort, bruised and battered. But not as battered as Emmy, who was determined to fight off their captors.

He looked down at the girl and his stomach dropped, she had a gash on her head, but was breathing normally. "Emmy, wake up." He whispered, shaking her gently. She moaned, but didn't open her eyes. "Come on, dear. Open your eyes." She stirred, forcing her eyes open but they took a moment to focus. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I went ten rounds with a . . . something big." She said unsure what to compare what she was feeling to, sitting up slightly and he held on to her arms as she swayed slightly. "Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure, they knocked me out as well." He said. The moon lit up the cell enough for him to get a better look at her injuries, her face was bruised and her the cut looked deep. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, licked the end of it and pressed it to her head, causing her to wince. "I'm sorry, I don't want to get it infected."

"Thank you." She whispered and shivered in the cold. "Are you hurt?" He didn't have any visible cuts, but a nice black eye growing. Professor Layton smiled softly at her concern.

"I think I'm am better off then you, my dear." He said tenderly. But before he could resume cataloguing her injuries the door was kicked open by a very familiar face, Descole. They feeling in both of their stomachs dropped and four of his very large minions hoisted them to their feet.

"Descole!" Layton gasped, confused as light filled the dark space.

"Hello Hershel." He said, with a wide smile on his face was menacing. "I'm glad that you could come."

"It's not like we were given any choice." He said, keeping his voice even. Emmy gasped next to him, drawing his attention.

The grunts held her tightly, her arm bent behind uncomfortably and she looked as if she was in pain. "Emmy!"

Descole grinned. "Guys, be careful. This one is precious to our dear professor." He said condescendingly walking over to Emmy as they readjusted their grip on her. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" His hand cupped her cheek.

The professor struggled in the arms of the minions. "Leave her alone!" He shouted as Descole ran a hand through her hair.

Descole turned and looked at him with a look of amusement hidden under his mask. "What's wrong, professor?" He asked.

"Don't touch her, your problem is with me. Let her go." He pleaded, struggling against his holds.

"How sweet." Descole said, nodding to one of the grunts who shoved their large brute like fist into his stomach and Emmy screamed as he doubled over. "I think the professor is in love with his assistant."

Emmy struggled against her holds, crying his name. Descole looked her over and laughed. "Great news. I think the feeling is mutual." He announced running his hand down the side of her body. "It would be a shame for somebody to ruin it."

Professor Layton looked up just as the masked man untied her tie and started to slowly unbutton her jacket and boldly cup her breast, and out of reaction she kicked her strong leg into his shin. "You little bitch." He seethed after his hand smacked her across the face, she went limp only held up by the two thugs. "Leave them, they obviously haven't had enough time to think about what they've done."

Both were thrown to the ground in a heap and the door was slammed shut, the deafening sound of the lock clicking. Again the room was dark and Professor Layton quickly crawled over to Emmy gathering her into his arms. "Emmy! Come on Emmy, say something." He pleaded.

She looked at him, her eyes glistening in the moon light and the angry red hand mark on her face. "I. . ." She started before the tears started to fall. "What are we going to do, Professor?"

He pulled her against him and held her tightly, more than a colleague, and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "I don't know. But we will get out of here. "She buried her face into his chest and breathed deeply and he wrapped his coat around her. "For now, let's rest we need to keep our strength."

She sat silent for a while and eventually fell asleep while Layton held her tightly. Sighing, Descole had pinpointed his feelings for her and he was only slightly glad that she didn't want to talk about it. She whimpered against him. "Sleep well, my dear. We've got a lot to talk about later."

*


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Triton was starting to worry.

The professor and Emmy hadn't come home from the university and it was dark outside. Usually when they worked late one of them would call. His stomach rumbled and he sighed, he was going to have to go find them.

The walk to the university was fast and immediately Luke saw the Laytonmobile in the parking lot, but the feeling in his stomach. As he walked up the stairs he saw a very familiar object laying on the ground. The professor's hat.

Luke trotted over to it and picked it up, wiping the dirt off it. He looked around and in the bushes was Emmys camera bag.

Luke frowned. Something was wrong.

He started to run.

Emmy shivered against him and her light snores stopped. "Professor, you should get some sleep." She said.

He ran a hand through her tangled hair. "I am unable to sleep, my dear. How are you feeling?"

She shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder. Her forehead was hot against his chin, she was getting an infection. "I'm okay." She said with her brave face. "Do you think Luke is okay?"

"I'm sure he is, he is a smart boy." He reassured, praying the boy has caught on that they were in trouble.

The door burst open again and they were ripped apart by the thugs before they were able to react.

They were dragged down a hallway into a large sitting room that was filled with bright lights. "I trust that you slept well." Said Descole with a bright smile. The thugs held them tightly as they adjusted to the brightness.

"What do you want from us, Descole?" Asked Professor Layton when he could finally see.

"Ambrosia!" He yelled. "You ruined what I loved, now I shall ruin what you love."

He forcefully grabbed Emmy's jaw and pressed his lips forcefully to hers who struggled against his grasp, her legs bounded.

"Stop! Please!" Cried Layton. "This is between us! Leave her alone!"

Descole ignored him, his attention only on his assistant. His fingers reaching up under her yellow jacket, under the white shirt to her skin. "You are so beautiful, Ms. Altava."

Ever the spitfire that Emmy was, she spat in his face. He froze only to slowly wipe away the spit, before landing a slap across her face forcing her to almost spin completely around. Layton cried out her name and fought against his holds as she looked at the masked man with malice.

Descole laughed and wandered to the professor. "She is like a wild stallion." he said before leaning in and whispering in his ear. "Who just needs to be … broken." Professor Layton, for a brief moment panicked.  
"I've always loved a challenge."

"Please, just let her go." He pleaded as he watched Descole zero in on her. Even though his body hurt, his heart hurt the most, she didn't deserve this abuse. "I will do anything you want me to, just let her go."

Descole threw his head back and laughed and motioned for his bindings be released. "Anything?"

"Yes! Please." The professor said.

Emmy fought against her bindings. "I'm not leaving you, professor." She said and he knew that she would never leave him, but he had to try. There was something off about Descole that he couldn't place. The madness had taken over.

"Tie him up, then take her to the guest room. I'm going to have a little talk with the Professor. Rough her up a little bit, teach her to behave." Descole said and the grunts picked her up dragging her from the room as she fought against them. Professor Layton took a step towards her before he was shoved into the chair and a gun held to his face. "Have a seat, Professor."

He held his breath as he heard Emmy struggle against the grasp of her captors, roaring angrily down the hallway followed by a door slam, suddenly silence surrounded him. She was gone. He could feel the panic bubble inside of him, his mind racing on ways to get out of this.

Descole paced around him. Patiently the Professor waited for him to speak, not wanting to upset him into doing something brash. Descole stopped and place his hands on the back of his chair before talking into his ear. "Do you know what you did to me?"

"My educated guess was that I figured out the missing part to complete the raising Ambrosia?" He answered, the ties that held his hands together started to dig into his wrists.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING." He yelled. "My whole life was dedicated to finding and restoring Ambrosia. I'm going to ruin you." He turned and flipped on a TV screen.


	3. Chapter 3

The screen showed images of the room Emmy was thrown in. It was a dark cell, almost like the one that was they were first in, but a little nicer. In the corner there was a giant four poster bed with drapes pooling to the floor, there was a desk and a modest bookshelf, but there was no windows.

She was tossed onto the floor with an unceremonious thud. Professor Layton watched with baited breath as she was picked up again and held by her neck as the thugs whispered to her. She kicked her legs and they squeezed tighter. The men laughed as her kicks became weaker and then dropped her on the floor again.

With a swift kick into her side and Professor Layton felt helpless as he watched her collapse onto the floor. They went to pick her up again and he cried out. "Please stop! Please don't hurt her anymore." He pleaded to Descole. "I will do anything you want, just let her go."

Descole laughed maniacally. "It is not very gentleman like to beg." He said before turning to a speaker and pressing the red button. "Alright gentlemen, leave her alone."

Like that the thugs dropped her back on to the floor and left with a slam of the door. He watched as she crumpled onto the floor and her shoulders shook as if she was sobbing. He would give anything to be in there with her, to comfort her or better yet to know that she was safe outside this prison. "What do you want?" Professor Layton growled, placing his fingers on the screen.

Descole turned the screen off to get his full attention. "Ambrosia. You know how to bring it up fully and you will bring it to me."

He nodded. "Okay." He said, he knew that wasn't all of it.

Descole walked around him, like a lion about to attack its prey. "I'm going to need an heir for Ambrosia," The feeling in Hershel Layton's stomach dropped to the floor and he knew why Emmy was there. "Miss Altava would make an excellent host for my future son or daughter, she is strong and smart. She is beautiful and very athletic."

Professor Layton stepped forward, but then remembered his hands were still bound. "You will not touch her."

The masked man chuckled before shoving him into a chair. "You, sir are under the wrong impression." He said before he finished the story. "Due to an unfortunate accident during my childhood, I am unable to produce an heir of my own and that is where you come in Hershel."

He felt like he was going to be sick, sure he had feelings for his assistant and sure had things kept going on the path they were, they might've progressed into a relationship. But he wasn't going to force himself on her. "Absolutely not. I won't hurt her. . ."

"You seem to think that I am giving you the choice, Hershel." Descole said pacing in front of him. "I will get my heir before the year is out or I will be forced to . . . take drastic measures. I will get what I want."

Before he could respond the two thugs came back in and started to drag him out of the room. "You can either do it in your own way or my way, Hershel." And as they got him into the hallway. "Let no one ever say that I wasn't a gracious host."

Hershel prayed that he would be put back with Emmy. He stopped fighting the thugs and allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway. How was he going to get them out of this mess? Could he do it before Descole forced his plan on them? He would sacrifice himself so that Emmy could be free again.

One of the men stopped and unlocked a door and the other one shoved him inside the room where he landed on the floor in a heap, his hands still tied behind his back. The door slammed shut and Emmy ran over to him. "Professor!" She cried, falling to her knees and sitting him up. Her hands went to cup his cheeks as she looked him over for any sign of pain. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

He was finally able to take her in. The gash on her forehead had split open again and bruises lined her neck. He shook his head and she threw her arms around his neck, he was unable to reciprocate because of his hands. "I am okay my dear," He reassured. "Will you please untie me please?"

She pushed back, her cheeks tinted with a beautiful pink color. "I'm sorry." She said as she moved behind him and started to undo the knot. He knew it had to be tight, as he fought to control himself in front of Descole, he pulled at it until his hands started to tingle and start to lose the feeling in them.

After a moment her nimble fingers freed his hands and immediately he began to rub the feeling back into his hands. He was stopped though by Emmy who took them in her hands, the angry red marks appearing from his cuffs, she went to touch his right wrist but thought better of it.. "You were trying to control yourself, weren't you?" She asked in a whisper. "You were digging the rope into your skin. . ."

His hands, now feeling almost normal except for the aching, went to cup her neck. "I'm okay, really Emmy." He pulled her into a proper hug, holding her against him like he wasn't going to see her again. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and smoothed out the wrinkles in her white shirt. When his knees started to hurt from kneeling on the floor, he released her and stood up. She copied him and got to her feet.

He led her to the four poster bed and allowed her to climb in first. He followed soon after and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They sat in silence, their internal clocks not distinguishing what time it was but they were exhausted. "What does he want from us?" She asked, breaking the silence.

The sinking feeling returned, but he had to tell her. "Ambrosia." He said, his fingers untangling her hair at her shoulder.

She propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. "That isn't all, is it?" She asked. Damn, when did she get so good at reading him? He looked away and she could tell that he was shaken, so she took his hand in her free one and waited.

"He wants us to produce an heir."


	4. Chapter 4

The air was thick and he expected her to pull away. "An heir?" She asked confused as she sat up, her hair fanned down onto his chest as she searched his unreadable expression. "Like to have a child?"

He sighed. "He wants us to produce his predecessor." He said and he watched the array of emotions go through her face, from red with anger to white in horror and all of the colors in between. She bit her lip and turned away from him, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"You and me? To produce a child. He wants us to give him our child." She processed the information out loud. She couldn't tell what part of it she was most upset about-being forced to have a child or giving up the child to be the successor of Ambrosia.

Professor Layton got up and sat next to her. "Emmy." He said softly, rubbing a hand on her back. He wanted to reassure her that they would get out of this trap somehow, but he didn't want to give her empty promises.

"How can someone be so horrible?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.

He reached for her chin and brought her gaze to his. "You know I would never hurt you." He said with sincerity.

She looked at him with guilt, putting their foreheads together. "I know." She whispered, seeming to get her act together. She placed a hand on his cheek. "There is evil just outside these walls and you, Hershel Layton are far from it."

For the first time in what seemed like years, a smile graced his face. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the peace that washed over them. Until the door opened behind them and they jumped apart, he grabbed her hand as they got to their feet.

Two maids walked in with two large armed guards standing in the hallway, the larger one carried a tray with two dish covered plates and the younger one, not much younger than Emmy followed with her hands filled with an arm load of clothing, who placed them on the chair and ran out without making any eye contact with them. The larger one tutted as she set the food on the table before picking up the clothing and hanging them up in the cupboard. "Well are you going to eat?" She snapped at them.

They shared a look, both unsure how to take her intrusion. "Well go on! It isn't poisoned, I made it myself." She ordered with a stern glare and they jumped, both taking their seats across from each other.

She pulled the lids off the plates to see some roast, potatoes and beans, almost like a normal evening dinner. They both looked skeptical at their plate and the maid huffed again. "Or starve, whatever you choose." She said, shutting the door behind her.

Emmy let out the breath she was holding and they shared a look. Slowly Emmy went to the cupboard to look at what the maid put in it while the Professor went to investigate the plates on the table. He pulled the lids off to find a proper meal of roast, potatoes and string beans, normally his favorite and his stomach growled in agreement. When was the last time they ate? How long had they been there? What time was it? "She brought us spare clothing." Her voice brought him from his thoughts as she handed him a black t-shirt and some sleep pants. "You should change."

He smiled in gratitude and took the clothes from her. "Thank you." He answered quietly and politely turned his back to her, allowing her some privacy to change. His clothes stuck to his skin as he peeled it off, cuts and bruising that had started to heal over the threads. He hissed as he put the fresh clothes on and turned around just as Emmy pulled her shirt down over her bare back, he shivered and turned away from her and sat down at the table.

Emmy slowly turned around, looking at him shyly because she only wore a baggy shirt. She sat across from him and looked at her plate. Her stomach growled angrily for food and slowly they began to eat.

The roast was probably the best she had ever tasted and melted in her mouth. Before they knew it, both of their plates were empty and they both laid contently on the bed, with her head against his chest. He hands worked out the tangles in her hair while hers held tightly to his shirt. The silence between them was filled with tension, both of them unsure of what to say.

They knew that there was a major shift in their relationship status, but neither knew what it was or if it was because of their situation. Professor Layton shook the thought away, he had always been somewhat attracted to her, he had eyes for god sake, but he was unsure if the feelings were reciprocated.

Until she sat up slightly. "I've been thinking." She said, her voice hoarse from crying and from the silence. He waited for her to speak. "I'm hoping that this is a horrible nightmare, where I wake up in a hospital because I crashed my scooter . . . "There was the Emmy he knew, borderline hysterical. ". . . but I know it's not and I know he is going to force us to have a baby, I know you feel guilty about the process. . ."

He reached up with sad eyes and cupped her cheek, to focus her from her ramblings. She took another shaky breath, nuzzling his hand. "Please understand that no matter what happens between us that I will never hate you for it." Tears lined her cheeks and he brushed them away, to seal the deal she leaned down, brushing her hair back and kissed him softly on the lips.

/

They were woken up abruptly but the door slamming open and two different thugs stormed in. Both the Professor and Emmy jumped up, bumping heads because of their close proximity. "Get up! Come on." The larger of the two said, grabbing Emmy by the wrist and the other grabbing her other arm. "You, keep up." They ordered the Professor as they walked down the hall in their sleep clothes.

They led the way back to Descole's study, where they were shoved into chairs and tied up again. Descole put down a letter that was in his hand and smiled. "Good morning." He said as he got up and stalked around Emmy. "You both look well rested."

Emmy turned away from him and closed her eyes. "I'm sure Hershel told you of my plan." He whispered into her ear. Goosebumps appeared down her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "It is an honor to be the mother of Ambrosia."

His hand brushed up her bare leg and Professor Layton squirmed uncomfortable in his chair. "No! Don't touch her!" He cried. Descole stood up to full height and pointed at him, the thugs understood him without words and placed a thick piece of tape on his mouth to silence him.

"You are so beautiful." He said, caressing her cheek for a few moments and she turned, snapping her teeth and his hand. He pulled away, knowing how feisty she was. "Naughty girl. If you are good, I may let you stick around to see our child grow up."

"Our child?" She seethed, pulling away from him as much as possible. "There isn't going to be 'our child'."

He laughed slightly at her tenacity as he stood up to full height. "Sadly, I cannot provide half of the DNA required to have a child due to an unfortunate accident when I was a child, which is why our good man Hershel Layton is going to provide it for me, really couldn't ask for a better surrogate." He patted the professor on the shoulders roughly. "He is a genius, which is surely a trait that will pass on nicely."

"You are planning on breeding us like horses." Emmy growled. "It is wrong!"

Descole stalked around the room some more and ignored her. "I know you will never have romantic feelings for me, so out of the kindness of my heart, I am allowing you to conceive the natural way. I really should just do it the clinical way, but this way is more fun for you" He tightened his fists, his knuckles cracking.

"Fun for me?" Roared Emmy from her seat and mentally Professor Layton pleaded with her to quiet down. "You are planning on forcing us to have a child! You are sick!" He backhanded her and split her lip, she was slow to look at him.

"I'm not planning anything, because this is happening!" He shouted before he collected himself, straightening his jacket. "Conception starts this afternoon." Descole turned his attention to his lackeys and nodded his head. "Get her down to the doctor and take him back to the room, we will not be late."

The bigger thug from earlier ripped the tape off Layton's mouth as the other one picked up Emmy, tossing her over her shoulder. She kicked with all of her might and the bigger thug moved over to assist his struggling friend, pulling a syringe from his pocket and shoving it into her backside. "EMMY!" He cried against his ties as she went limp.

"Come on, Professor." He was dragged in the opposite direction from his assistant.


End file.
